¡Ameliaventuras!
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Pues anécdotas de mi vida, contadas de forma cómica, porque la mayoría son cómicas, jeje.
1. Chapter 1

"**Ameliaventuras!"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Pues anécdotas de mi vida, contadas de forma cómica, porque la mayoría son cómicas, jeje.

* * *

_Fic dedicado a mi mío clonisima MariSeverus, ya que sin ella nunca me hubiese animado a escribir este fic con las anécdotas que le cuento, jeje. ¡Te quiero Mío!_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: Historia de gatos y dientes!.

Era un día sábado cuando la joven Amelia Badguy llegó a la casa de su padre. Como todos los sábados el hombre, ya entrado en los sesenta años, le sirvió almuerzo y entablaron una amena conversación mientras comían, pero entonces Amelia notó un "pequeño" detalle en su padre.

-Papi… ¿Por qué te faltan dos dientes?...-Vio como su padre sonreía y ella pudo apreciar el espacio donde deberían ir esos dos dientes, que por lo general no se hubiese notado por el bigote de su padre.

-¿No te conté la historia?.-La joven únicamente negó con cabeza.-Mira… el otro día me subí al techo, porque la señora de la carnicería de abajo se quejaba de que los gatos se le metían en el techo y bla-bla-bla, entonces yo fui… y me puse a investigar por donde se metían los gatos… entonces cuando conseguí todo para taponarles el paso me puse a trabajar… ¿No esta helada esa comida?…-Dijo observando que su hija estaba más interesada en oírle que en comer.

-Está bien…-Dijo sin más Amelia.-Sigue…

-Bueno… entonces estaba en el techo cuando sentí que me observaban… entonces me di vuelta y vi dos gatos que me miraban… uno de ellos cerro la pata como diciéndome:"Te vamos a golpear!".-Dijo imitando el gesto, cosa que causo una pequeña sonrisa en Amelia.-Y el otro gato sujetó una hoja de papel y él que me había amenazado le paso la así Crushhhh.-Dijo haciéndole el gesto a su hija.-Yo volví al trabajo más rápido y de pronto siento que me manda un puñete en la mejilla derecha, ¡Pum! Y me botan este diente.-Dijo mostrándole uno de los espacios.-y después el otro gato me pega en el lado izquierdo y ¡Pum!, me bota el diente de acá. Jejejeje.-Dijo riéndose de su propia historia.

Amelia únicamente comenzó a reír por la historia de su padre. ¡Ese hombre tenía cada historia!.

-Y ayer me encontré con la señora de la carnicería y de nuevo me dijo lo mismo y yo le dije:"Chi!, el otro día me subí a arreglarle el techo y los gatos me golpearon y me botaron dos dientes".-Dijo sujetándose el estómago mientras reía.

-¿Y que te dijo la señora?.-Dijo Amelia limpiándose una lágrima que le había salido por reírse tanto.

-Me dijo:"Que es bueno para el chiste usted", ¡Y se enojo!.-Ambos, padre e hija, siguieron riendo por un buen rato. A veces contar historias era divertido…

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ameliaventuras!"**

**

* * *

**

**Resumen:** Pues anécdotas de mi vida, contadas de forma cómica, porque la mayoría son cómicas, jeje.

_Fic dedicado a mi mío clonisima MariSeverus, ya que sin ella nunca me hubiese animado a escribir este fic con las anécdotas que le cuento, jeje. ¡Te quiero Mío!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 2:** Entre tijeras y aprendices…

Debía respirar, relajarse, todo saldría bien. Nada le sucedería, no pasaría nada en absoluto…

-Profesor…-La voz hizo que un escalofrió le recorriese la espalda, ¿qué había sucedido?...-¿Está bien cortado?...

¡¿CÓMO HACÍA ESA PREGUNTA?, su primer movimiento fue querer pararse de ahí y salir corriendo a un buen peluquero, pero decidió a esperar a que el profesor le dijese algo a la mujer que le estaba cortando el cabello, ¿Qué tan malo podía ser?...

-Perfecto… ahora, ella tiene el cabello ondulado, ¿qué le recomendaríamos? Una crema de peinar para pelo ondulado que le dejaría el cabello hermoso. Ya puede levantarse señorita.-Se quitó esa cosa que le habían puesto para no quedar llena de pelos y puso firmemente los pies en el suelo, para no caerse, se sentí débil.

-Gra-gracias…-Logró murmurar… ¿qué más podía decir por un corte de cabello gratis?... Camino hasta que salió de la feria… y a una distancia prudente, donde ya no veía a más gente se dijo a sí misma.-¡ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME CORTO EL CABELLO CON UNOS APRENDICES!

Porque la historia había sucedido así: Iba la pequeña Amelia Badguy caminando con su madre por la feria. Ella la acompañaba llevando las bolsas con frutas, cuando su madre la había, prácticamente, arrastrado para que se cortara el cabello, GRATIS, con unos APRENDICES… para cuando ya estuvo segura, de que su hija no podría escapar, irse para su casa, para no soportar el melodrama que montaría su hija cuando terminaran de cortarle el cabello… Definitivamente Amelia Badguy NUNCA volvería a cortase el cabello gratis.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Consejo: Nunca te cortes el cabello con aprendices… pueden causar ciertos traumas xD.


End file.
